


at weddings, we color on table cloths and smash wine glasses

by archiveofwebs



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, Jon is a cute child, Jon raised by Elias, Kid Fic, Lonely!Martin, M/M, Meet-Cute, and it became a jonmartin kid meetcute, but I accidentally wrote Elias raising Jon, but he's not a Lukas, rated for language and glass smashing violence, this was supposed to be a sad arranged marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofwebs/pseuds/archiveofwebs
Summary: Elias was more than happy to let Jon's first crush take his attention away from his abysmal wedding reception. It wasn't like any of the Lukas's were being entertaining. If this boy's sunny personality wasn't dimmed by the heavy fog of the Lonely, then Elias supposes that Jon was already doing better than he was.-The arranged marriage au that derailed into a jonmartin meet cute featuring coloring on expensive white table clothes and smashing wine glasses into your new husbands head. (No one was injured sadly, but several wine glasses and table cloths were ruined.)
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 11
Kudos: 221





	at weddings, we color on table cloths and smash wine glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a somewhat sad and depressing lonelyeyes arranged marriage au but then somehow Elias was raising Jon and yea. Here we are. I've been listening to 'run from me' by Timber Timbre the whole time while this and it's still cute.

The letter had come unassuming, in a boring, aged envelope. There was no return address, or anything on the front. The envelope was sealed with a grey waxed ‘L’ seal.

_The time for your wedding has come. Return to Moorland Manor at once._

_-_

The paperwork lay forgotten on his desk, buried under the tape recorders that had shown up the moment Jon had entered the room. His tie was tossed off to the side and little hands were wrinkling his suit. Running his fingers through Jon’s dark hair (and ignoring the fact that he could already see strands of grey), he pressed his lips to the crown of Jon’s head.

“It’s okay, dear boy. It’s all been planned out. You needn’t worry your head over this.”

“But-!”

“Hush now. I won’t hear another word.”

-

They both stood in black, matching the relatively large amount of Lukas family members. The only person who wore any sort of color in the room was Jon, looking like a well-off Victorian child in his little dark green suit with lace collar and cuffs. His hair was neatly curled and in a small ponytail with a green ribbon tying it off. The blonde had spent most of his morning getting Jon ready for the ceremony, taking only fifteen minutes to fix his hair and straighten his clothes.

He had no desire to look like he wanted this part, this role. The Lukas’s gave him their money and he provided them with the people and resources they needed.

This… _marriage_ was never a part of the plan, of any plan.

As Nathaniel’s speech began to come to a close, Elias wondered how many wine glasses it would take to bludgeon Peter to death. Stabbing him with the broken stem of one would be too quick for the amount of anger he held, but he wanted the man gone as soon as possible

-

“Papa! Look! I’ve never seen sandwiches so tiny…I can eat it all in one bite!” Chuckling as Jon climbed into his lap with a plate full of finger sandwiches (from the low standing kids’ food table), Elias reached around Jon to take a sandwich and plop it into his mouth, Jon looking horrified as he did so.

“Papa, no!”

“Hmm, I think I’ll take another one.” Jon tried his best to keep his plate away from Elias’s hands, but with his father’s reach almost twice as long as his, he huffed as another one of his snacks was taken.

The two of them were in a corner of the large Lukas ballroom, sitting just by themselves at a table meant for twenty. The entire ballroom held about eight large circular tables in total, which each table holding only about nine people.

Sometimes Elias wondered if those of the Lonely took their God’s domain a little too seriously.

From his vantage point (meaning the entire room), he spotted Peter at a table with Nathaniel and some other Lukas’s, who names did pop into his mind, but he was too annoyed to care. Content that they wouldn’t be making their way over to him and Jon any time soon, he taped the table once and a tape recorder blinked into existence. From the breast pocket of his suit, he pulled out a sheet of folded paper. When Jon looked up from his coloring on the white tablecloth (Elias wasn’t sure where the crayon came from but good for Jon, making a mess of Lukas property), he gave a happy little laugh and clapped his hands.

“Papa, look! A recordie friend!”

“It’s a _tape_ _recorder_ Jon.”

“Recordie friend!”

Shaking his head, he lightly flicked his son on the nose and held out the piece of paper. For all intents and purposes, it did look like a Statement, but it was one that he had gotten from visiting the local library’s spooky story sharing hour for Jon to read when they were away from the Institute and he knew that Statement Hunger was coming soon. While Jon was still only eight, he was still the Archivist and had to be taken care of as such.

“If you are still hungry, you should read this. It’s a short and easy one, but I can help you through it if you get stuck on a word.”

“Okay!” Jon grabbed the piece of paper and moved the recorder closer to him, eyelids lowering as he read the name of the statement giver.

“Statement of Joshua B-“

“Hello!” Blinking fast, Jon’s head jolted up as he was interrupted. Next to him, Elias gave an annoyed sigh and was about to tell off whatever Lukas had decided bother them, but as he turned to do so, he saw no one.

“…hi.” Looking at Jon and following his gaze, Elias saw the source the interruption. Standing behind Jon’s chair was another child, about ten years old. His face was full of freckles, hair a fiery red, and he bore a wide smile.

What a peculiar Lukas.

“Hi! I’m Martin Blackwood! Nice to meet you! Do you have a name? Oh, of course you have a name! Everyone has a name! I’m Martin, oh wait I said that! Uh…”

“…I’m…Jonathan. Jonathan Sims. My papa calls me Jon.”

“Oh! Hello Jonathan!” In his seat, Jon’s ears turned a bright red. Behind them, on the table, the previously turned off tape recorder began to whir. Elias rolled his eyes at the Beholding penchant for gossip, before turning back to the conversation at hand.

“You…you can call me Jon…if you want.” The redhead’s eyes widened, and he moved forward to clasp one of Jon’s hands. Elias almost stepped in, but the blush that spread across Jon’s face as he intertwined his fingers with the other boy’s hand stopped him.

Honestly, it was the cutest thing that Elias had probably ever seen, but if this boy was a Lukas then he needed to brace Jon early on for what would come next.

As Jon showed Martin his drawings (the boy had taken it upon himself to take the seat on the other side of Jon), Elias glared at the tape recorder still present on the table. A tape recorder that now had a blue crayon on it. He wasn’t sure who he would roll his eyes at more today, the Eye or the Lukas’s boastful conversations that he kept “overhearing”.

(He wasn’t even trying to Know, the Lukas’s were just a bunch of try hards.)

As he handed the crayon to Martin, the boy smiling and thanking him, he patted Jon’s head as he retracted his arm.

“I need to go speak to someone-“

“Peter.”

“Yes, I need to go speak to Peter. Don’t Behold anyone while I’m gone and be good. I look forward to seeing what you and Martin have created when I get back.”

“Hmm…okay…”

Placing a swift kiss to the top of Jon’s head, he laughed as his son ignored him for his new friend and began to walk in the direction of his _husband._

_-_

“-routes are fine. The seas have been pretty calm given the time of year but-“

“Ah Elias, hello.”

“Nathaniel, Peter.”

“I see I’m not needed anymore; I’ll leave you two to it then. Farewell.” As Nathaniel walked away, Peter gave a dull laugh.

“I think he caught sight of your glare from halfway across the room, if you ask me. We could have continued to-“

“Well I didn’t ask you, did I?” Setting the whisky glass in his hand down on the table that he was leaning against, Peter crossed his arms.

“What do you want Elias?”

“Oh, is that now a question? I thought you Lukas’s didn’t care what I wanted.” Taking the bottle of wine that was chilling in a bucket on the table, Elias filled up the nearest wine glass and took a large drink. Looking down his nose, he noticed Peter’s gaze and he swallowed hard, finishing the glass. When he looked up from refilling the glass, Peter’s gaze was noticeably darker. Feeling vindictive, he snapped his fingers in front of Peter’s face.

“I asked a question, Lukas. If we are married now, it means that I expect you to answer what you are asked.”

“And if I don’t?”

“ _Then I will rip it out of you.”_ Peter huffed at his charged words, purposefully rolling his eyes, as if mocking Elias.

“You talk big for a man whose Institute can’t stand on its own two feet without external “help” and an avatar whose Gods main weapon is a child.” Peter never got to tack on the next insult, as the wine glass in Elias hand, emptied, shattered against his face. As his head whipped to the side, he didn’t miss the fact that despite his very enraged action, Elias’s face was passive.

When Peter shook his head to clear it, as it would take a lot more than a wine glass to injure him in any way, a manicured finger came into his view and tucked itself under his chin. Pressing against his jawbone, Peter felt his body move automatically as Elias pulled him in close.

“I don’t care what you say about me, my Institute, or The Eye in my presence or otherwise. Toss around whatever crude jokes and nasty insults you want, I couldn’t care. However,” The hand not holding Peter’s chin came into the sailor’s line of sight and long fingers came to stop just so in front of his eyes. “If you say anything, _anything at all,_ about Jon, to _anyone_ , I will make it so that you can never hide in your Forsaken again. I will expose every fiber of your being and personally rip out and hand deliver your every thought to The Eye. And when I am done, I will repeat the process all over again, until you are nothing more than a thoughtless husk.”

As he was let go, Peter only had a moment to register the glow in Elias’s eyes, as well as the several other Eyes that had appeared behind him, before a second glass came smashing into his head, with enough force this time to drop him.

Laying on the floor, head slightly swimming, he watched Elias Bouchard-Lukas walk away, his hips definitely swaying more than they had when he had walked over and wiping his wine stained hands on a white cloth napkin. Lifting a hand to his face, Peter grimaced at the feeling of wine seeping into his beard as he thought about how great of an idea it was to marry the other man.

He looked forward to their divorce.

The first of many.

-

(Later, Elias would find out that he wouldn’t need to be having that conversation with Jon. While he had been to busy smashing wine glasses against Peter’s thick skull, Martin had told Jon about how he was only at the wedding because his mum couldn’t find a babysitter and the Lukas’s offered to watch him because he was an avatar in training to the Lonely. He didn’t visit them often, and in fact lived close to the Institute and had a lot of free time so he could visit Jon whenever Jon wanted to see him. Elias didn’t have the heart to tell Jon that one of those statements wasn’t exactly honest, so instead he wrote down their home number, as well as his office number, for Jon to give to Martin. Before they departed, Jon made sure that Martin knew he was always welcome at the Institute and that maybe, one day, he could become an Assistant. Elias smiled at his son, silently cooing about young love.)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing soft Elias is my favorite thing to do but it feels so weird cause he's a bastard. I love him, but I also despise him. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm over on twitter at [archiveofwebs](https://twitter.com/archiveofwebs)!


End file.
